fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ?? Since you're online, I figure I'll just ask you. But how many slayers are we allowed to have? I heard its around 4 or so, but I see some people already have more than than now, so I was just curious before I create anymore because I want to show that slayers arent as weak as everyone says they are. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 13:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ashy, you on chatango? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 13:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Not really, but he's still Sanjo's adopted brother. So, he'll get a mention every now and then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) So I was using the Wayback machine site and....... Remember these days? Takin' it back, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) LOL, indeed. This place was a bag of bones then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha, those were easier days. We've come a pretty long way, this place turned out half-decent. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Remeeeeemmmmberrr me?! Hooooooolaaaa Ash-sama!! You likely don't remember me, but I used to edit here a long time ago before I had issues with my schedule. Now that I know I'll have some free time now and again, I'm coming back and I just wanted to say hey. So... hey! :D [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] I've been really good actually!! How about you? The wiki looks nice! And I love the new background!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I can tell. You guyz did a great job. ;) [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Reply By all means, it's not really my magic anyway, it's free use [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure Ash, take your time, no rush my friend. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) FTF Wiki FAQ Update So, I'm gonna get that page up this week. And from there, when you all have the time, start filling out your section as I outlined in the previous message about this two weeks or so ago. 23:59:16 Mon Characters Hey! I was on the page that you created a character named Dyonisus Tenebrae and saw that his magic uses puppets to fight, and two of these puppets caught my attention: Manzai and Hocho. Could you tell me from which manga they are and the names of their characters in these manga please?Thanks and bye!Lokolikit (talk) 17:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ash-sama, I have a request that five pages (Welcome to Rengoku Island, Lisanna's Decision, The Beginning of The End, Meeting with the Warren, The Power of an S-Class Mage) be restored, and then, after I've had a chance to copy/paste them to my laptop, they be deleted once more. I know this is extremely annoying and I'm really sorry! But I forgot to copy those pages down before I asked Zico to delete them. I'm currently re-working my story, but there are some aspects from how I originally had it that I want to keep. And it would be a real help if you could restore the pages for me for a little while. I truly am very sorry for this annoying request!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] You are amazing!!!! Thank you so much!!! I'll message you as soon as I'm done with my dirty deed. :D [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Whew, I'm finished with all those pages!!! :D But, I forgot one page. Could I test your kindness and ask for one more small page (Tia)? And then, I promise, I will not ask for any more favors. ^_^ [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] SVG I hear you can do svg's really good. Im in need of someone to convert two files for Naruto Fanon for me. Kurosuke Just added appearance. Let me know if i missed anything or if you want to reword it. Northstar1012 (talk) 18:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I think its pretty cool. I'm wondering if there are other spells within it or if that spell should be all there is to it. Also, do you mind if I go over it if there's grammar issues? Northstar1012 (talk) 20:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol Ash, I accidentally replaced the profile pic of one of your characters, Ayame Hibiki. Sorry about that, it must have happened when I tried to upload the pic in question to use for a different character. Hope it's not a problem >.< [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash, my internet stalking of you has showed me you are online. Up for some chat :3 [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 07:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) New Rule Okay, I feel this new rule is needed. It's simple. If anyone wants to make a species/race, they need permission from one of the admins. Over the months I've seen some weird stuff, and it's time to set a rule that prevents the creation of any questionable creations from here on out. Fair enough? 18:24:50 Tue A clone of Jellal would be ironic lol :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when you have the time, tell me and we can hop on chatango. I have an idea for the plotline for our bleach story's first chapter. 19:02:33 Thu I can't, sorry. Getting ready to go out. 23:05:00 Fri Tell me when you can hop on chatango. 23:49:04 Sat Masters of Animanga promotion Something very interesting has come up. I will paste the message and let it speak for itself: "Hello! I am herald_of_meridian and I'm here to let you know that Wikia has launched a pretty exciting animanga project that might spark the interest of your community! The project in question is the Collaborative Writing Project with the Masters of Animanga and is an event stretching from September 3rd to the 27th, where users are invited to collaborate with some big names in the animanga business to create three short stories based around the vampire genre, samurai genre and girls genre. Animanga Wikia users can work together with Japanese professional mangaka, illustrators and producers to create a paragraph-to-paragraph story that will be highlighted on Wikia and eventually also on New York Comic-Con! Now isn't that great?! Now, Bereisgreat and I are spreading the word for them and requesting some major animanga Wikis to promote the project to its community. Can I ask you to place this image on both the main page and the Community-corner and have it linked to the MOA blog post that I linked earlier? We would also like a blog post or a forum post (whatever is most popular over here) to get a conversation started on the Wiki. If I could leave that in your hands, that'd be great, unless of course you would like me to reach out to this Wiki's users. Both these things would be sufficient and ideal to get the word out and create some attention for the project, which is very much appreciated. Also, are there any particular users you are aware of that would be interested in writing a story like this, since I would like to reach out to them personally. Well, that about wraps it up, thanks and I hope we can put some effort into this! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC)" With all that mind, are y'all on board? '01:35:53 Sat''' Question Hey, Ash. Just a permission type question here. If I ever do a Wizard Saint summit in my story, which is likely to happen, can I use some of Richard's comrades, the Corbeaux? Probably just a small talking part with Fenrir, nothing big. This is far into the future. 16:15:11 Tue I see. Sure, let's both handle it, less work for me. 13:14:05 Wed I'm new to this site so I just wanted to clarify that we had to ask you about creating a character? Sorry forgot to sign that last message RedKnuckles (talk) 17:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC)RedKnuckles (talk) Hey What's up, Ash. Consider me just spitballing here, but how would you feel if years down the road in my story, Richard ends up working for Sanjo? I've been operating under he doesn't have any desire to move up any higher in rank given he basically does whatever he wants. Frankly, I'm organizing future plot lines and details, so I needed to ask. 21:25:48 Tue So, how about that ATTK story on the TBF? 13:14:48 Mon Well, whenever is best for you basically. Weekend is good though for me. No rush, of course. 21:03:16 Mon Message to all admins On 9:54pm california time, I encountered a user who told me that his original name before being banned from this wiki was Goku, though I do not remember the rest of his full name, he was banned from the wiki after some disturbing comments. The user was DiceRoll125, and it had been brought to my attention that he was committing sock-puppetry. After talking with him, I told him to leave the chat and to not return to the wiki or I would have to ban him from the chat and ask you all to reban him again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash Hey Ash, I'm working on my first Dragon Slayer and wanted to know if it was cool to mention Blood Dragon Slayer? My guy is a Water Dragon Slayer who had a brother that was a Blood Dragon Slayer, but I'm not actually making any spells for that side. Instead its more of a Blood Water Dragon Mode that he accesses. I won't be using any spells from your page, though, but I wanted to ask if it was alright making a mention of it since I'm not too sure on the rules for it. This is the page in case you were wondering: Gong Gong. Northstar1012 (talk) 20:49, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm still working on Gong Gong for right now and I want to distinguish my version of Blood Slayer from yours slightly. I like the idea of making Blood Slayer magic much more malleable and shapes better than Water Slayer. This allows the ability to create weapons to attack with. So a little bit of Molding Magic in there. Plus, I was thinking that with Blood Slayer magic being much more dense and heavy, it could have a second property of becoming instantly rock hard for a short duration. Still working on the guy but if you want to RP with him, sure, I won't object. Northstar1012 (talk) 13:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash, I have an itsy bitsy problem here, you see, for some reason, due to my last message with the images, everytime I go to chat with you, flash crashes. But alas! I have a solution! I think...I need you to send me a lengthy message that would, more or less, make it so I don't see my previous message, which might solve the problem. Might. So, message me something, like your thoughts on the new chapters, just let it be something a bit lengthy. Highestbounty123 (talk) 11:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) it didn't work, the message is still there, but don't worry, I found a way to delete conversations, so it's okay now!. Highestbounty123 (talk) 12:07, October 8, 2013 (UTC) i have a question. How can one user claim a magical ability exclusively for themselves? 01:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Mugen No Karasu A Wizard Saint Continiued After a long strugle and a dust of patience Franek has recently received a message from Zico: "You need to ask a different admin to check over your guy for the Wizard Saint business" He wasnt sure about what to do, or how to find another authority but away in the wikia corner, after an lo ng adventure he found an Admin called Ash... And so there it continiues the story on my application of Frank Purplenote , becoming a saint wizard. So now you know let me explain. Basically I contacted Zico and Per about my character becoming a saint, Zico said to talk to another admin hence Perchan already gave her scores and I made neccesarry changes. Would you mind reviewing him and give him a chance :D . Thank You Regards Franek (talk) 16:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) BRAINZ! Hey Ash, I was wondering if a could make a character who is the blood son of Brain, Oracion Seis's Guild Master. He wouldn't be Midnight's brother, since Midnight's adopted, and his mother, Brain's ex-wife, left Brain after hearing his plans for evil stuff. Would this be ok? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Mention and Opinion Well, As you see I have an Dragon Slayer too, mind if you look him? Damon D. Draco , please, leave your opinion, I can mention Ash Sangria in his relationships page?Mr. D 06:08, October 21, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Hey Ashy, been a while I suppose? Umm hmm...well how should I phrase this. I've had a really bad day, tad bit annoyed right now and I noticed something but I really don't want to be the one to rain down on anybody's parade. Anyways, if you could hop onto chat sometime soon, there's a little something I want to point out [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 08:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Alexander Macedon Hey Ash, so it looks like Per gave her OK with allowing Alexander the chance to be voted on by the other members to have him a Wizard Saint. She voted ok and just needed another admin's so I reached out to the rest of you. Let me know if you approve of him :) Northstar1012 (talk) 23:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Wizard Saints Would it be better that way? To be honest, it crossed my mind as well. To remove Makarov and Jura. I'd love for them to stay, but that's two spots a user could get. Personally, I'd say keep them but treat their spots as expendable as to keep the page "full" until someone else desires to make a Wizard Saint. So, it means that two spots are technically open. Of course, a disclaimer would need to be added to the trivia section and maybe the top too -- twice is the charm. Onto the other matter. Frankly, I don't want to remove Lucia, she was one of the first and a page I generally really liked, especially among female characters. Hiroya's removal would make sense as Njalm was never truly active here, just popped in from time to time, but now is nowhere to be seen. However, Zara had much more presence, even if in stints at times. That's my take though. I'd say include Per in this as she's another admin with a Wizard Saint and has been active in the approval process. 23:14:46 Tue Just makin' sure Hey Ash, me and Phantom are makin a character, Ban, and we're using your Crystal-Make for him. Phantom said he got the permission to use Crystal-Make a while back, so he wanted to make sure you remembered, thx [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:25, October 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL This is a surprise, you messagin' me on wiki. Anyway, I think we should, because canon spots are really unneccessary- I mean, new users might want to make Wizard Saints, and Makarov and Jura being there only for the sake of canon kinda ruins that. Also, yeah we should remove Hiroya- I mean N never edits here anyway; I'm sure he'll understand. Hopefully. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:25, October 30, 2013 (UTC) thx [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) To Admins I come to ask that you take an idea that came to mind on the chat into consideration, to make this wiki more community friendly, I proposed making an AMV showing the Fanon characters in their anime, to act as a sort of Theme song for this wiki. I know it seems like something the admins would do, but we also wish to have a form of voice for the wiki. When it is completed, I will personally link you to it, by then I hope that it will be possible to add it to the main page of the wiki along with a full list of fanon characters that participated in the Amv. The idea was mine to begin with so if any punishment should occur, then I will take full responsibility for it. Please tell me your thoughts on my talk page. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 03:26, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sup, Ash. This is minor, but I'd just like your approval on it anyway. I'm running down a family tree for Sanjo's fam, and I'm putting that if all the main and secondary heirs die that Thor would be the one to lead the Vista family for obvious reasons of blood relation. That's fine, right? 01:23:14 Sat Hi http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Butchering_Forests Although i don't remember the original idea we had for that one.Xz791 (talk) 20:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Bleach Shizz So, are we ever gonna write ATTK? I'm planning on transferring (and meshing) some concepts (some of it being things/locations I told you about) from my Bleach plans to over here so they can be used properly for world building in Chronicles of a Mage since Sannoto's story and world are, well, I'm abandoning it completely. ATTK is basically the only thing I have any interest in writing when it comes to Bleach. With that said, I'd just wanted to check up on this stuff. 15:54:02 Mon Lovely. :) Taking it slow, of course. 22:08:48 Mon Well, there's a difference between using them in a story and straight up fanonizing the characters. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray always seemed like a good bunch to leave relatively untouched. But, now that I think about it, I have altered past relationships with Erza by having her and Sanjo interact in the past via Laxus' friendship/rivalry. So, I'm guilty. If you want to to do this on the basis of admin permission with sensible restrictiosn like with anything else, then I'm game. Are we moving towards a freer world these days? 15:42:48 Tue Returned... Or? Long time no see! And I don't know if I would dare to call this a full return. This is more of temporary return, which is likely to happen in the next few months. Because I am quite busy with education and the likes, I don't really have all that much time for recreational activities, such as Wikia. But as I mentioned, I'll make sure to pop in every now and then to see how you people are doing! [[User:SereneDreams|'Dreams of Serenity']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Dream~*']]) 23:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I-I didn't even consider anyone else wanting to collaborate with me even... But I guess that would depend on the person, really! I have one additional member that I want to create, so that leaves two open spots in the backbone. Which I'd prefer to be male, to be frank, since I want four males and three females in the elite. But why'd you ask? [[User:SereneDreams|'Dreams of Serenity']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Dream~*']]) 00:00, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh gosh, you've got no idea how flattered I am. I'd love to have you on board! Go ahead and make the character(s), if you want to! As long as the Lost Magic that you use for the individuals are unique to themselves, I'm more than pleased! I should probably go ahead and make the guild page, too... [[User:SereneDreams|'Dreams of Serenity']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Dream~*']]) 00:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Character Applications Noice work :3 You in, boya. Or rather, it's approved. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) hi and thanks il remember that asher (Buring passion24 Aloha Hey Ash, I come to you with two requests. 1)Would you like to collaborate on a RP sometime? and 2) Would it be possible for me to create one of your Dränera? Master Dartz (Talk) 18:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Awesome sauce! Just let me know what kind of RP you want to do. If you don't have any ideas maybe we can have Sajin Hiyori (new MC) meet with the Dranera (yours and mine). Just throwing ideas out there lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 15:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Another two things, 1) Here's myy vampire lady---Lilith Orochi...I know cliche image selection, but she just fits for what I have planned lol. and 2) How do you come up with such interesting Magic concepts? All the good manga usable for inspiration are ending or have already ended. Master Dartz (Talk) 19:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh? I forgot I could always go back to my roots in science. That could lead to some evil magic being created :D In any case, just let me know me know what you were thinking RP-wise when you get the chance. Master Dartz (Talk) 23:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I know you well enough by now that you should know that you don't have to ask to link to my magic, just go ahead and do so. The only time I ask that you inform me is if you change the page significantly. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 02:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) A little late Sorry, this is late, my bad. Seems interesting, a site wide guild. I'd be down for it. Four guild masters would be fun lol - a damn council :P. 02:23:04 Mon RE: TTK It's a Christmas miracle. 18:57:09 Sun And so I must ask, who will start off the Zero Year chapter? 20:32:04 Mon Sounds good. Won't be up till 10-ish (Eastern Time) though. 21:30:00 Mon Hey Ash Hey Ash, could you do me a favor and take my character off of the Wizard Saint of the Month thing? Thanks. Northstar1012 (talk) 13:49, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Well Ash, just to ask, since u said we can put any character on site guild, can i put Damon D. Draco?! Well since he's my user based character, i wanted to use him [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) He's been ignoring your warnings and advice? 00:01:45 Sat Good idea. If he does it again, ban him. Like 2 months. 01:28:59 Sat Reply Well first off, yes it has been quite a while since you talked on my talk page so I have to say that was a rare treat, but what's even more awesome is that a guild master wants to use My Ideas, I am really honored and I barely woke up when I read this. Of course you can use the concept, in fact I'd be insulted if you didn't, just remember to mention the heat changes that he had to go through, different region's of Genosha still have fluxes from time to time depending on where they are. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 15:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC)